Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi: Point Blank
by PaythePrice
Summary: Bunny is located, and Him is top suspect. But a final Brisbane project comes into play, so some drastic measures are taken... like making a robotic Ruff? This story is gonna be put on weird, there will be three chapters where it says 1. R&R! critics plz
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer/Author's note: All usual characters are c. Craig McCracken, and Ginny T. (because, I can't spell his last name) Blaine, mentioned at the beginning, and Dr. Brisbane, mentioned throughout, are c. Gannondorfthe3rd. All others, Project: Brock, Brock himself and Barrel, c. me, BOOM','67. I have no idea who made I.M. Weasel, and Bell c. Bleedman. Story is based off of Bleedman's comic strip, and I discovered that ganondorfthe3rd had come up with a Rowdyruff entrance, and therefore, c. Project: Rowdy and Project: Bunny, which make up a lot of this story. If you haven't already, go read Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi: Boomer's story, which this story does follow, but is not a sequel to any of ganondorfthe3rd's work You'll get a lot of this story if you read it all, including the bonus chapter, Project: Bunny. now let's get to the story…

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Here Comes the Artillery…

…One year after the attack of Blaine…

"Hey Bubbles. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing…" She recognized the voice. "What are you doing, Boomer?"

"Working with my bro on some kind of link to your uh… deceased… sis…"he said, staring at the ground in his usual, 'I hope that wasn't mean' way.

Bubbles jumped. "WHAT DID YOU FIND!!!!" she burst out. Boomer had been referring to Dr. Brisbane's failed experiment, Project: Bunny. Bunny was a Powerpuff, made by the girls themselves. Bunny supposedly ended with a very sad bang, but Boomer was completely convinced that she was alive.

"Brick found out about a report from that lab Bunny was in. It was an emergency call from the only escape outlet. He suspects that she had been stolen, and probably left unscathed, and is also being taught to be evil. But if she's any bit the Bunny that you talked about, she won't succumb to that." He began to continue, but Brick interrupted.

"Bubbles," he began, "I think I may be able to find your 'lost' sister, but that's a bit of a risk." Bubbles opened her mouth to reply, but Brick explained that he should go over the whole thing with her and her sisters.

"Meet us at Dr. Weasel's house." Brick said," bring your sisters, and we'll discuss more there." Bubbles could only okay that now, but she knew that her sisters would take any risk to get back Bunny.

…Later, At the Rowdyruff/Weasel residence…

"Of all of the risks, this one is the biggest." Dr. Weasel explained. "She may not remember you as sisters… If she doesn't, we may have some… Problems…"

Weasel continued as if we were preaching a coffee-fueled sermon. "One would be, that memory is not transmittable through DNA. She may not trust you. Another would be that she may be trained to destroy you…and a third, Brisbane may not have stopped at Bunny…" Everyone was shocked. What else could he do? He certainly couldn't have tried more Rowdyruffs, which had failed him horribly before, what else was possible?

"I'm afraid," Weasel explained." You boys aren't only a trio…"

"WHAT!?" they exclaimed simultaneously, a look of confused fear on their faces. "I discovered Brisbane's final attempt at a perfect, well, perfectly evil, Rowdyruff…" A projector clicked on, with a picture of a boy, in a suit like the original Rowdys, with a purple 30's driver cap tilted of to the side of his head. He had purple eyes that glowed fervently, neck-length golden-brown hair, and a truly demented smile. The boys and girls looked on in horror, now realizing, that if he was an unfinished project, Darkstar Counsel was going to monitor him and have him join the girl, Bell, who had captured Blossom to lead Dexter, Boy genius, to Mandark, whom had died in an attempt to kill the girls.

Bell was strong enough to take all three Puffs at once. Another super-powered assistant to the Darkstar Counsel surely meant Bunny was needed on their side, but without a loss of a Puff/Ruff. Otherwise, doom for this world was a sealed fate.

"What is he? How did he come into existence?" Brick questioned, nearly stunned by the appearance of another Ruff. Weasel explained. "He is a result of a genetic mutation, formed by combining you three's DNA. He has the strength of the three of you, sharing abilities and strengths. He has been genetically altered, so he, in Brisbane's accursed mind, is the perfect soldier."

Mouths dropped_." How on earth are we gonna beat that?"_ Boomer thought to himself. _"If Blaine was that ruthless, and if he's the perfect soldier, he'll follow Darkstar's orders, and that means he'll beat us all to hell!_"

"I do have a solution…" Weasel stated. "But… it's never been done before…"

"What, if I do so dare, is 'it'?" Blossom asked.

"Well," Weasel began, " 'It' is an artificial Rowdyruff. If Bunny complies, we will have some assistance, and if she doesn't, we have a force to be reckoned with… He is programmed with artificial emotion, or A.I. He is too soft to kill, and too kind to rebel, but not too soft to fight."

All of the sudden, a white-haired boy walked into the room. He had white eyes that burned like flames. His hair was spiked down at his forehead, and he had a white sweatshirt on with black pants. He really looked like an original Ruff. "Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Barrel. He's been created with the help of Professor Utonium, and built with my knowledge of robotics." Barrel saluted and sat down.

"Created? Robotics?" Bubbles said. "You mean he's… a-a… robot?"

"Yes. But he's on your side." Weasel reassured.

Brick and Blossom came up and shook his robotic hand, which looked and felt more real than describable.

"Welcome to the team, Barrel." Blossom stated. She looked into his eyes. They were white as snow, but they had a fiery sense of justice in them.

Brick walked up. "I hope you're ready for this; this is NOT gonna be a cakewalk…"

Barrel's eyes of fire glowed brighter. "I was made for this, just let me know what we're doin' first," he replied. His voice was a mighty weapon; he could use it quickly and efficiently. He had a very moderate, energetic voice; he could pass as a human easily, even under a microscope.

"That's what I hoped I'd hear, welcome to the team, Barrel" Brick replied.

CHAPTER TWO: Planning the Rabbit Hunt…

"Let's move the creation of the fourth Ruff, Brock, as the project's name applies, aside, shall we?"

They all nodded.

"So, as you can see," stated Weasel, "there are three people responsible for your sister being alive… One, Brisbane. He got this to work, and altered Bunny's genetic code, so she wouldn't be unstable. He also fixed her appearance to match that of you girls. Two, Darkstar Counsel, who hired Brisbane in the first place. They gave him the ability to get the facilities he needed. Three, her captor, who would have taken her. They may not even be real, this could be a hoax by Brisbane. As I said before, Brisbane had changed her size and structure, so there is no telling what she may look like. She won't look like the Bunny you knew before, but will share the same eye color as before. I have no idea what she will be wearing, whether that explosion was intentional or not, I also don't know… but if there are any villains that, well, haven't made an appearance for a while, I'd pay them a very 'painful' visit. There is a small chance that the Darkstar Counsel may not be involved. If this chance holds true, someone with a grudge may be plotting something…" Weasel took a breath, and sipped some coffee. Then he continued. "Is there any villain that hasn't made an attack within the past four years?" Blossom thought a moment, and then pulled the other two girls aside.

"Was he around? Nah… couldn't be…" The Doctor and the boys heard parts of the conversation.

"Could it be? Yes, I think so; I just realized how long it had been since we dealt with…"

"Are we agreed? Yup… I agree… very well then," Blossom stood up and turned around. "Dr. Weasel, boys, I think it's… Him…"

"What is his name?" Weasel asked, rather confused.

"His name IS Him. He is so bad, Hell kicked him out!!" Blossom explained.

"So, Him is a supernatural demon?" Butch questioned.

"He seems that way." Blossom replied

"Him is not your average demon," Buttercup said. "He wears a frilly, pink scarf-thingy!"

"I believe that's _boa,"_ Blossom retorted.

"So, do we check out Him?" Barrel asked impatiently.

There was a small moment of silence. Then Dexter appeared in the room.

"Dr. Weasel" he began. "Here are the diagrams of how I created Boomer's 'Robotic Arm Mk.III' to charge energy. There are also notes on the Rowdyruff boys' performance and powers in the Danger Grid, as well as the shield generator technology." His expression changed from emotionless to confusion. "What did you want all that for, anyway?" He then turned and pointed at Barrel. "And who is that?" Brick turned to Dexter, and explained who Barrel was.

"So, Barrel… is… robotic?" Dexter questioned.

"Yes," said Brick. "He is rather… unique."

CHAPTER THREE: SHHHHHHHHH! I'm Hunting a Rabbit!!

…At a distant donut shop…

"Well, Sergeant" said Officer Battypants, "looks like we've completed Operation: Breakfast Pastry, and before the Sheriff's deputies and the 'State Mates' (that's what I call the State Highway Patrol people.) got here…" Unfortunately, they were wrong. The 'State Mates' had stowed away in the trunk, and Sheriff Burgerface and his top deputy, Deputy Wafflehump, were running the bakery as volunteers. (Obviously they'd been paying for the missing donuts. Law enforcement doesn't break the law… the easy way…) Sergeant Gizzardbreath was stunned to see he'd been beaten again.

Suddenly, the State Patrolmen burst in the door. "There's been a robbery down the street! We need to assist!" one exclaimed.

…Back at the Rowdyruff/Weasel residence…

An alarm rang. The girls located the robbery, and the boys came to help.

Barrel began to get up, but Weasel explained. "You don't quiet have the power yet…" Barrel acknowledged this, and sat down. Weasel told him to head to the lab, so he'd be ready next time…

Meanwhile…

"Oh my gosh!!" Blossom exclaimed. "It's Him!!! And look, there's Bunny helping Him!!" She was in shock, along with everybody else. She was in a purple dress and Mary Janes. Her piercing, purple eyes looked at Blossom as if she knew her from somewhere, but then continued to attack the bank. Blossom would know that look anywhere, it was definitely Bunny.

"Guys!! She called out. "That's Bunny down there. Don't attack her, just deal with Him!" Blossom pointed to Him.

"For a demon, he looks kinda girly…" said Butch, staring at the fiend.

"He's kinda two-faced, and he likes the evil one…" Bubbles stated.

The demon was a mess, for a demon. He wore a fluffy pink boa and had crab-like claws, which he used as a vice grip. He had a pair of black boots, as well as a black belt. He looked like a rather tall, red-skinned, freaky elf that watches Ellen DeGeneres, the gay talk show host (And that is not an opinion).

"Girls!" Blossom began. "Attack pattern High Jinks!!"

"Roger!!" Bubbles and Buttercup replied.

"Alright, Guys!!" Brick called. "Attack maneuver Sky Drive!!"

At nearly the same time, both trios zipped high into the air. The boys came down first, rushing in fist first. The gravity aided their descent. As they began to reach max speed, they burst out with an explosion of speed using their afterburners. They blasted into Him, who hadn't noticed them, smashing Him into the ground.

Him was stunned. He hadn't even heard them until they kicked in their afterburners. He managed to escape the crater, and blasted a beam from his glowing, neon green eyes.

"Heads up!!" Boomer yelled. They managed to get out of the way, just barely.

The girls were hiding in the clouds, using x-ray vision to peer past the white fluff. The instant they spotted Him, they dove down at max speed.

With that straight-down dive, they turned the momentum into a swoop, streaking forward at an impossible speed. They managed to make contact with Him, pounding the demon in the stomach. Him flew through a number of buildings, finally stopping a few thousand feet away.

Suddenly, Him reappeared in front of Bunny. He said something, and Bunny moved into an attack stance.

"Uh-oh… I think we may have a problem…" Butch declared.

"Is Bunny… g-gonna attack us?" Bubbles said, quivering.

Bunny charged purple sparks in her hands. She looked determined; ready to do what she thought was necessary. She smashed her hands together, and the instant she did, a large purple beam exploded from her hands. The beam came in contact with an alarmed Boomer, who was sent rocketing through a wall.

"Bunny, what are you doing!?" Blossom called. Then an alto-sounding voice responded.

"What I need to do to get back my memories," the voice said blankly.

_Oh no._ Blossom thought._ She's going to try to kill us!! _

She was under Him's control; he had her by giving her back her memory with his demonic power-over-minds abilities.

But something was about to stop her…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER FOUR: The Rabbit Strikes Back…

Boomer hit the ground with a thud. He looked up, and saw Bunny overtop of him.

"Why don't you fight back?" Bunny said, very confused.

"Because you're our friend," Boomer said. "You just don't know it yet…"

"What?!" Bunny exclaimed, obviously confused. "How are you MY friend, you attacked my spirit guide!"

"He's not a guide of any sort, He's evil… and he's manipulating you to make you think you're doing the right thing…" As Boomer said this, Bunny became confused.

"But, that means I'm…I'm...doing the wrong thing?" Bunny looked down in dismay, saddened that she had been fooled so easily. Boomer sensed this, and began to comfort her.

"It's ok… you didn't know… and… it's not your fault…" Boomer was struggling to find words that would do justice, but that was all he could think of. Luckily, it seemed to have worked.

"Thank…you…friend…" Bunny smiled, Boomer smiled back.

"What's your name?" Bunny asked.

"Boomer, and your Bunny, right?" Boomer said.

"Ya…" Bunny returned. "It's kinda confusing when you've only been here for a few days…"

"Well, I think I should explain what we are…" Boomer began to explain how Bunny was a clone, like he was, and how she could fight with them, because something more evil than Him was around the corner, and it may kill them all…

"So," Boomer finished, "the guy that looks like us Rowdyruffs is evil too, and he has the same eye-color as you…If you ever see him, and you're by yourself, just get away…'Cause we can't beat him without you…"

"And a white-haired girl that looks like that looks like the Powerpuffs? She's evil too. But we have another Ruff now. His name is Barrel, and he's not here now, but he's on our side." Boomer finished talking, and Bunny was officially with the Powerpuffs.

Blossom came with the rest and looked at Bunny angrily, but Boomer stepped in front of her. "Don't shoot! She's with us now!" Boomer shouted.

Blossom, Bubbles, Brick, Butch, and Buttercup all stopped charging energy.

"How did you do that?" Blossom asked, "How did you get her to stop?"

"I just explained a few things… And she made a choice to help us." Boomer said.

"Well, Him is out cold, so we should probably get out of here while we can." Brick stated.

"Good idea, let's go." Blossom said.

CHAPTER FIVE: At the Strike of the Bell…

"Daddy?" said a small voice. "I want to go play with my 'friends'"

"Ok, have fun, but have your brother go with you." A large voice boomed.

"Awwww, C'mon pops… do I have to?" cried a deep, boy's voice.

"Yes," boomed the huge voice again, "you need to take care of your sister."

"ooookaay…" said the boy's voice, in a rather sad tone.

…Back at the Rowdyruff/Weasel residence…

"Alright," said Professor Utonium, "we now have Bunny to our side, but Barrel is getting some things done."

"What sort of 'things' Professor?" asked Brick.

"He's being infused with Chemical X, as well as having a shield installed, and getting energy-charging hands." The Professor explained.

"Ah, here he is." Said the Professor.

Barrel floated into the room, proving that his Chemical X infusion was complete.

"Welcome back Barrel," said Boomer, "We have Bunny on our side now."

Barrel greeted Bunny with a friendly handshake. "Good to meet you, Bunny." He said.

She smiled, but didn't say anything. They both had a seat.

"Now," said the Professor, "Even though we now have Bunny and Barrel, we still need to play defensively. We have no idea how many enemies are in the Darkstar Counsel, as well as how powerful they are."

"Aww, we can take 'em," Buttercup said, in her usual, cocky voice.

"Not all at once," claimed the Professor. "I think if the eight of you were to attack head-on, we would lose miserably. Now, if we kill them off slowly, we can defeat their ranks, until they have so few living members, we can successfully launch a full-scale attack."

"Don't forget, Professor, I make nine, and my small army of robots makes thirty-nine, and Coop and Megas, they make forty.

Suddenly, Dexter walked in. He had given the actual friendly count, and he was right. Up until now, the Professor had forgotten about Coop, the chubby owner of a very mighty robot, Megas XLR.

"That is a good point…" said the Professor, pondering, "but it is still not enough to take the risk."

"I understand, Professor…" said Dexter, with an expressionless look on his face.

There was a moment of silence. But suddenly, it was interrupted by a loud noise.

BOOM!!

The house rattled, and everyone who was sitting was instinctively on their feet in an instant.

A second after the boom, a white-haired girl appeared in the room, with a purple-eyed boy floating next to her.

"Oh, God!!" screamed the Professor, clearly alarmed at what he saw.

And so was everyone else.

CHAPTER SIX: Shootout Number 1…

"Ha! These are your 'friends', Bell? They look pathetic…" said the purple-eyed boy.

"I know, but we'll make them even more pathetic…" The girl said, as her face changed from that of an innocent girl to a demonic expression.

"Ok," said the boy, "TIME TO DIE!!" He charged energy in his hands and took a shot at Blossom. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed, and fell to the floor. "KO'd," said the boy. "Now, who wants it next!?"

"Hey, you can't do that!!" Buttercup roared, "Let's take this outside!"

"Very well," said the boy with a smirk, "I'll take out all of you!!!"

At that moment, he burst through the ceiling, scattering plaster everywhere. The girl followed. Blossom weakly managed to stand erect.

"Wha… What… happened…?" she managed to say.

"You technically just got annihilated…" Dexter said, helping her stand up.

"We're waiting." said the purple-eyed boy.

"J-just go on…without… me…" Blossom said silently, and passed out again. Dexter caught her and laid her down.

"Kill him…" Dexter said bluntly.

"Don't worry, we will." Brick replied.

They exited through the hole in the ceiling, and confronted their greatest two enemies.

"Queue the battle theme," said the boy jokingly. "My name is Brock; I'll be your destroyer today."

The girl looked at him angrily. "Oh," he added, "and this is my partner, Bell."

Brick cried out an attack pattern. "Butch, your goin' solo, the rest of you, follow me, Echelon-style, formation Ballistic Mirage!! The remaning Puffs and Ruffs raced into the air, one by one, following Brick.

Butch remained by himself, charging energy in his hands. Brock had his eyes on what Brick was up to, but Bell had her eyes on Butch.

"So whatcha think your gonna do by yourself?" Bell mocked.

"THIS!!!" Butch roared, and let out a battle cry. He released the energy in his hands, and roared, "ENERGY CANNON!!" The scream had alarmed Bell, and the huge beam of green light was even more alarming. He made contact, and knocked a very stunned Bell out of the air, and she fell to the ground with a thud.

Meanwhile, Brick and his team flew higher into the air. Then, at the right height, they zoomed down all at once, mixing speeds and directions to confuse Brock.

"Ha! You can't fool me!!" said a very confident Brock. On those words, He charged balls of energy in both hands, and began launching them rapidly. He picked of Bubbles, Bunny, Buttercup, and Boomer before Brick and Barrel realized that it might be time to escape.

"Butch!" Brick yelled, "Take a couple people and get out of here!!"

Butch didn't like to retreat, but knew he wouldn't be able to win without the others, and sped to get Buttercup and Boomer. Brick picked up Dexter and Blossom, and Barrel picked up a disoriented Bubbles, and grabbed Bunny. They then zoomed for the edge of town, leaving a confused Bell, and an angry Brock.

_Oh well, we'll get them next time,_ thought Brock.

"This isn't good, Brick" Dexter said fearfully. "I don't know how much time they will need to recover, it could take a day or so…"

"We'll give them as much time as they need…" replied Barrel.

"I second that thought." Brick replied.

"And I third it!" said Butch.

"Butch…" said Dexter, "I don't think that is grammatically correct…"

"I don't care!!" roared Butch, ready to beat Dexter into oblivion.

"Whoa, boy," said Brick, "don't get outta hand here, Butch…"

"Allllllright…" said Butch, "I won't hurt the dork…"

"Whatever you say, Butch…" Dexter replied, "But we need a plan. And fast!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER SEVEN: Hurray For the Dork!

"We need to a plan. And fast!" Dexter exclaimed.

"He's right; we need to get to the outskirts of town. We can use a warehouse as a base for the moment." Brick explained.

"The XYZ warehouse is just a few miles from here…" Butch suggested, "And if they tried to see us with heat-seeker vision, the enormous number of heat-producing objects would get them very confused."

"That's genius, Butch!" said a rather surprised Dexter. "And we could keep the others there to recover!"

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Brick replied. "Fly fast, stay low, and don't get caught! Got it?"

"Got it!" replied Butch and Barrel.

"Ok, MOVE OUT!!" Brick commanded.

Faster than you can say "OOMPA-LOOMPAS," Brick, Butch, and Barrel had scooped up Dexter and the others. A few seconds later, they arrived at the XYZ warehouse, and laid the downed heroes on the ground. Dexter began to look them over.

"They took quite a hit…" said Dexter emotionlessly, "Boomer and Bunny should be fine in an hour or so, but Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup may take all day."

"Ok, we'll just have to hide out around here…" said Barrel.

…At XYZ warehouse at nightfall…

"Hey, their comin' to!!" cried Boomer, happy to see everyone all right.

"Excellent, I just hope they don't have any serious injuries…" said Dexter.

"Wha…where are…w-we?" said a frightened Bubbles.

"What…happened…t-to…us?" said a confused Blossom.

"Darn it, got KO'd AGAIN!!" said an angry Buttercup.

"We're just glad that you're all ok, are any of you in pain?" Dexter asked.

The original trio of girls moved all the joints in their 5th grade bodies.

Suddenly, one cried "OUCH!"

It was Bubbles. Dexter asked what had hurt, and it turned out to be a dislocated right shoulder.

"Probably from the fall you had…" Dexter explained. "Butch, come here and help me pop this into place."

"What do I do?" asked Butch, walking over to Bubbles. "Just put your hand here, wrap your arm around her chest, and…" Butch had guessed what came next, and finished the procedure without having to listen to Dexter explain the rest.

"OUCHIE!!" yelled Bubbles, reeling back from the shock. "You didn't tell me it would hurt!!"

"Sorry…I guess I did fail to mention that…" said Dexter apologetically.

"Ya think?" said a slightly angered Bubbles.

"Well, THAT was fun…" muttered Butch, who had gotten a left elbow to the stomach in Bubbles recoil.

"Oops, sorry…" said Bubbles, who must've heard Butch's muttering.

"Hey, Dexter," Blossom said weakly, "how did we get here, anyway? And where is…here?

"The rest of you got annihilated by those two super-freaks. Brick, Barrel, and Butch didn't get hit, so they got us out of there, and brought us to the XYZ warehouse." Dexter explained. "You guys were the last ones to come to."

"I hate being beaten…" muttered Buttercup. "It is so HUMILIATING!!"

"They may have won the battle, but the war's not over. There is still a chance that we can win, but we need more help…" Brick replied.

"We need some kind of reinforcements…someone big, who can serve as a distraction…but can still assist if needed…" Dexter replied.

"Like Megas?" said Blossom.

"That may do…" Dexter pondered a moment, and then added, "Coop may be a valuable asset to the assault, and his reckless thinking may just work out the perfect distraction."

"Then that just may be the ideal reinforcements for taking those two down." Butch replied.

"I'll call Professor Utonium. That way he knows where we're at for the night." Brick said, whipping out a cell phone.

"Since when did you get that?" Blossom asked.

"Since Dr. Weasel suggested it for safety." Brick returned.

"The Professor never thought of that!" said an angry Blossom

"He probably did…" said Brick, "he just figured he'd be paying for more than emergency calls…"

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Blossom yelled, her face turning red.

"N-n-nothing!!' said an alarmed Brick.

CHAPTER EIGHT: Warfare Has Been Declared

…At the Utonium residence…

The telephone rang, and the worried Professor hurriedly answered it.

"Hello?" he began.

"Good evening, Professor." Brick replied, "It's Brick."

"Thank God!!" the Professor exclaimed. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes sir, everyone has fully recovered." Brick reassured him.

"Once again, thank God!" said the Professor.

"We need to tell you that we're at the XYZ warehouse, and will be all night for strategy reasons." Brick said. "Oh, and your girls want to say hi…"

"HI PROFESSOR!!" said the girls from the background.

"Hello." said the Professor. "He says 'hello'…" Brick mentioned to the girls.

"Anyway, can you get Coop to come down to the XYZ warehouse with Megas?" Brick asked.

"I certainly can, Brick. I'll get him down there as fast as possible."

replied the Professor.

"Thank you, sir." said Brick.

"Not a problem, can I do anything else?" asked the Professor.

"Not at the moment, sir." Brick responded

"Alright then, goodbye, and good luck." said the Professor

They hung up. Professor Utonium called Coop immediately, and Coop arrived under the cover of the night…

…Back at XYZ warehouse…

"Hello? Anyone there?" said a voice.

"Who goes there?" Brick responded.

"It's me, Coop." said the voice.

"I'll get you in, then" said Brick.

"Thanks, little buddy, it was cold out there." said Coop, trudging inside.

"No problem, but it isn't much warmer in here… despite all the heat appliances…" Brick replied.

"Whadya need me for?" Coop asked.

"An extra bit of muscle for killing these two butt-holes, or at least the appearance of extreme muscle to distract these two butt-holes…" Brick answered, "Hopefully their pretty naïve…they'd need to be to fall for that."

Coop's smile faded. "Are you calling me weak?" he asked.

"Now I didn't say that…" Brick told him, and then muttered, "Yet…"

"Hey now!!" Coop said, his face reddening. "I ain't gonna help if you keep makin' fun of me!!"

"Ok, ok, I'll stop…" Brick muttered.

"Good," said Coop with a yawn, "Now let's get settled down for the night…"

…The next morning…

"Gooood morning, sleepin' beauty!" Coop said impulsively to Brick. "I got eggs and bacon on the stove!"

Brick shot up in his makeshift bed. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!" he shouted, wide awake at Coop's words.

"Actually, I'm not kidding…" said Coop, who had made Brick open his eyes even wider. "I'm using an electric stove in here, and Blossom went out and got stuff for breakfast."

"DID SHE GET PANCAKES!?" said an ecstatic Brick, who was now near drooling. "HUH! HUH! DIDSHEDIDSHEDIDSHE!!"

"Calm down, little buddy," said Coop, "Yeah, she got pancakes."

"WAHOOOOO!" yelled Brick as he did a back-flip. "I'm so haaappy!!!"

"Yeah, uhhh, sure…" said a blank-faced Coop.

A few minutes after Brick's…episode…everyone began eating a well-balanced, tasty, redneck breakfast. One of Coop's many specialties that was at the table, was opossum. (Just kidding…I think…I hope…)

"How'd y'all like breakfast?" Coop asked

"I haven't eaten that good since, well, EVER!!" replied a contently plump Butch.

"What's next Coop, prime ribs?" Boomer stated jokingly.

"Nah, it's gotta be barbeque wings, Texas toast, and salad with ranch dressing…ahhhhhhh…" said Brick, who must've known what would strike Coop's bell, because Coop began drooling, completely zoned-out.

Everyone but Coop burst into laughter, which awoke a puzzled Coop from his "sleep"…

"Hey, what was so funny?" Coop asked, still rather confused.

"Nothing, nothing at all…" Bubbles said sarcastically.

"Ok…" said Coop, acting like they hadn't laughed.

"Alright," said Dexter, who had been rather silent, "We need to get out and confront those two soon…"

"Wait a sec…who are 'those two'?" questioned Coop.

"A couple super-powered kids, like us, only tougher." said Blossom.

"Oh…" said Coop, "Well then, Dex, what's the plan?"

"We need you to appear to be stronger than all nine of us combined." Dexter began. "Something to keep them focused on you, if that doesn't work… Well, you probably WILL need to be stronger than the nine of us combined."

"Not too shabby, Dex, and your using your Dexterbot mk. II, right?"

"Yes, but it will only be for transportation, as the weapon system is malfunctioning…But, anyway, it should be here in 3…2…1…"

CRASH!!

"It's here." Dexter finished.

"Let's go, boys and girls! YEEEEHAAAWWW!" Coop shouted as he jumped into Megas.

"Let's go…" Dexter added.

CHAPTER NINE: The Final Battle Begins…

Dexter and Coop brought up the rear with eight streaks flying over the horizon. Pink and red were in the middle, with dark blue to the left and light blue to the right. Two shades of green were streaking to the edges. Underneath and a few feet behind the center, was a streak of violet and a streak of white. They were either going to be victorious, or die trying.

…Darkstar Counsel room…

"Daddy, I'm going to have some fun with my 'friends', can I go please?" said Bell to her Father.

"Yes, but your brother is going to go with you." boomed a huge voice.

"Okay, but they're pretty weak…" said Brock.

"So be it, Brock, but they still need to be thoroughly 'played' with." boomed the voice again.

"Alright then, it IS your call…"

"That it is…" said the huge voice, in a quieter tone this time.

There was a loud boom, followed very shortly by a cracking noise. The two had gone through the ceiling.

"Have they ever heard of a door?" said the huge voice with a sigh.

…Back in Megaville…

"Ok, here they come!!" Brick warned. "Are we ready?"

There were seven "yups", and Brick signaled to everyone to drop behind Dexter and Coop.

"Ready, 3…2…1…GOOOOO!!"

Eight multi-colored streaks shot up from behind the robots, and raced every which-way, terrain-masking behind buildings, houses, and skyscrapers.

"Where'd they go?!" yelled Brock to Bell. "Split-up! Find one and kill him-or-her!!"

Little did they know, the two splitting up was the plan. The girls went together with Dexter, and the boys went with Coop. The idea was to meet up in the middle and regroup, and take apart those two, one at a time.

"Where are they?" said Bell, searching along east North Street.

Suddenly, at the intersection of east North Street and north South Street, Bell got ambushed by the ten heroes, which included: a swat from Megas, a punch from Dexter, Bombarding Ballistics from the Ruffs, and a Sky-High Scream Stream from the Puffs, which was rightly named, for screaming is exactly what Bell did.

"AAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGG!!" said Bell, falling from the sky, dazed from agony. She landed on the street, making a crater where she landed. She tried to get up, but only wasted more strength in attempting so. She passed out with the words, "I'll KILL them…all of them…"

But it wasn't over…

Brock searched around, but found nothing. But then he stumbled upon…

The crater.

Enraged at what he'd seen, he searched even more gallantly for the ten, but found nothing. "They…WILL… pay…" He muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER TEN: Brock's Last Stand

"They…WILL…Pay…" Brock muttered.

…On the Other End of Megaville…

"Where is he?" Butch said, growing impatient. "I haven't got ALL year…"

"What else did you plan to do?" Boomer said mockingly.

"I dunno… Kick his butt instead of looking for it?" Butch returned.

"That's not a bad comeback…" said Boomer, severely impressed that Butch made a comeback without swearing.

"You just got your wish, Butch…" said a cocky voice.

"Huh!" Butch turned around, and everyone mimicked him, and they were amazed at what they saw.

There was a purple-eyed boy, standing there, arms reaching for the sky. But above him was not sky… It was a large, purple sphere, crackling with black sparks, overtop of him. And he was preparing to throw it…

"HOW DO YA LIKE ME NOW!?" He bellowed, and swatted his arms forward, moving them quickly towards the center of the group. The large sphere followed, and began moving, faster and faster, like a comet headed for Earth.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He laughed hysterically, and stood watching his foes' impending doom.

But suddenly...

BZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!

"WHAT THE?!" yelled Brock, unable to see what was happening, but what he could see? His giant ball-of-doom was slowing its pace…

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGG!!!" roared Butch, as he launched a massive beam. "I won't let you touch them, you monster!!!"

Brock shot out a beam, twice the size of Butch's, and the ball began to continue its path, coming closer and closer.

"NOT A CHANCE!" yelled Buttercup, and launched a beam of her own, slowing the ball once again.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!!" screamed Brock, firing ever stronger, and his beam got bigger. "YOU WILL ALL PAY!!"

"NO WE WON'T!!" yelled Blossom, who fired off a beam as well.

Brock was speechless, but his beam got stronger and wider still.

"YOU"LL NEVER WIN!!" Bubbles and Boomer yelled at the same time, firing two more beams, increasing the pressure on the sphere of energy.

"I…WILL…KILL…YOU ALL!!" shouted Brock, his face was cherry red, but his beam continued to increase in strength.

"NO…YOU…WON'T!!" yelled Brick, also striking back.

"GRRRRRRRRAAAWWWRRRR!!!!!!" yelled Brock, forcing his beam stronger.

"NOT TODAY!!!" roared Barrel, ramming the sphere with his energy aura.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" screamed Brock, as the ball-of-doom headed towards him. He tried to strike harder, but was already going full-blast.

Barrel pushed his hardest. Suddenly, there was a dark flash, then…silence…

BZZZ…BZZZ…BZZZT… That's what Barrel heard, then he opened his robotic eyes…

Brock was floating above him… black sparks were cascading off of his body.

"noooo…" Brock muttered weakly, and began to flicker like a hologram... But he wasn't a hologram… Suddenly, Barrel watched him fade out like a memory, and he was gone…

Barrel couldn't help but feel sad for him, for he was designed to destroy… and only to destroy. And he knew no different.

"Yes! We did it!! Woohoo!!" everyone was celebrating but Barrel. Bubbles must've noticed, because she asked him what was wrong.

"I just can't do anything but feel for Brock… he was made to be a war machine, and made to follow orders… But what if he had been made…differently… Ya' know, like the Rowdyruff Boys?" Barrel told her.

'Well, we'll never know, because he wasn't made that way…" Bubbles told him.

"I guess your right…" said Barrel. He let out a tear… something most robots don't do…

"It's ok…" said Bubbles. She suddenly embraced him. Barrel then felt a little better… but that question would lay in his mind, and never leave…

EPILOGUE: The End of an Era…

"Well ladies and gents! Welcome home!!" exclaimed Professor Utonium. He was ecstatic to see them back in one piece. His happiness at that moment he embraced them all was indescribable. He hugged them all tight, except Coop, who the Professor figured he couldn't even his arms around.

"It has been quite a day, you should probably relax for the rest of it…"

"Heck yes, I'm bushed…" said Butch

"Me to…" agreed Buttercup

"In that case, girls, you can head for bed… and Bunny…"

"Yes?" she said, after a whole day of not talking.

"You can stay here with me and the girls… This is your home now…"

"Thank you, Professor." said Bunny. _Wow! I live here now? I can't believe it! This makes me SOOOOO happy!! _ She thought to herself. _I never really did have a home… _

The boys headed out the door, and flew a short distance to their house. Weasel was equally happy about the boys and girls safe return, and the boys

went to bed after Weasel's "Good Boys" speech. But one, however, was not asleep. And he began thinking…

_What if he wasn't evil?_

…That night, at the intersection of North and South…

"Urrrrgg…Where…Am I?" said a girl's voice…

"Who…Am…I? And who are these people…that I see…in my head?

"Are they, like me?"

"I can't…can't think…back…to find out…who these people are…

"Hush, child, it will come to you soon…" said a voice.

"Who…who said that?" said the girl, terribly frightened.

"As I said, child, it will come to you soon…"

The girl's vision went black.


End file.
